This invention relates to compact fluorescent lamps and, in particular, to a printed wiring board assembly therefor.
Self-ballasted screw-in compact fluorescent lamp units have become increasingly popular. In order to further develop this market it is desirable to provide units with all of the features commonly available with other light sources such as incandescent lamps. These features include, for example, multiple output levels, including full range dimming. Unfortunately, providing these features increases the complexity, part count and size of the power supply/control circuits in these lamps.
Heretofore the printed wiring circuit boards for these power supply/control circuits have been in the form of planar boards in either a generally xe2x80x9chorizontalxe2x80x9d configuration or a generally xe2x80x9cverticalxe2x80x9d configuration. To be acceptable to the consumer, the lamp units need to conform generally to the form factor of incandescent lamps, i.e., a relatively wide light emitting portion tapering to a narrow mounting base. Besides being acceptable to the consumer, this form factor also helps insure that the lamp units can be installed in existing fixtures.
The present invention allows this form factor to be maintained while still providing sufficient space for the necessary circuitry.
A printed wiring board assembly for a compact fluorescent lamp unit that has a lamp portion and a base portion includes a first generally planar wiring board containing a first group of electronic components electrically connected to the lamp portion and a second generally planar wiring board containing a second group of electronic components electrically connected to the base portion. The first board is attached generally perpendicular to the second board and is in electrical communication with the second board.